1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic device for sensing a touch-position on an upper- or a lower end surface of a nonpiezoelectric plate having two ultrasonic transducing units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An ultrasonic form of conventional touch panels has a nonpiezoelectric plate under acoustic vibration, which is decreased or disappeared when touching on the nonpiezoelectric plate. Conventional methods for exciting an acoustic vibration on a nonpiezoelectric plate generally include a wedge-shaped transducer with a bulk wave vibrator for vibrating a nonpiezoelectric plate indirectly, or a piezoelectric thin film transducer for vibrating a nonpiezoelectric plate directly. The wedge-shaped transducer is mainly used for a non-destructive evaluation by ultrasound under a comparative low frequency operation alone because of the difficulty on manufacturing accuracy of the wedge angle and so on. The piezoelectric thin film transducer consists of a nonpiezoelectric plate, a piezoelectric thin film mounted on the nonpiezoelectric plate and made from ZnO and others, and interdigital transducers exciting the acoustic vibration on the nonpiezoelectric plate. Because of various transmission characteristics of the interdigital transducers with various structures, the piezoelectric thin film transducer is used as a high frequency device, however has operation frequencies limited to the UHF and VHF bands, and has some problems on manufacturing and mass production. In addition, conventional-type transducers make use of decreasing or disappearance of output electric signal in accordance with decreasing or disappearance of an acoustic wave on the nonpiezoelectric plate by touching thereon, causing a high voltage operation with a high power consumption, and a large-scale circuit with a complicated structure.
Thus, it is difficult for conventional touch panels to realize a quick response-time, a low voltage operation and a low power consumption, and a small-sized circuit with a simple structure. Moreover, there are some problems on manufacturing, mass production and operation frequencies.